A video conference session may involve a “near-end” video conference system that captures audio and video of participants in a room during a video conference, for example, and then transmits the audio and video to a conference server or to one or more “far-end” video conference systems. Often, a video conference may be asymmetrical, where a first video conference system at one site contains multiple video conference endpoints, and thus, multiple video conference displays, while a second video conference system at a second site may contain a single video conference endpoint, and thus, a single display. The first video conference system may be able to distribute and view multiple pieces of content over the plurality of displays. The second video conference system with a single display, however, is required to navigate through various content and open the content that is relevant to a discussion during the conference. This degrades the user experience at the second video conference system, and may even cause participants of the second video conference system to miss details presented during the video conference session.